


Forever a geek

by Prisca



Series: My Drabbles [23]
Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, M/M, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-19 16:36:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9450527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: One night can change your whole life





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: naked

Usually, Casey tried to avoid the look into the big mirror in the bathroom, fully aware of his body. Too short, too skinny, his skin too pale. The body of a geek.

This morning, though, he left the shower and instead of hiding behind a big bath towel he stepped in front of the mirror as naked as a baby. Still a bit unsure he tried to take in every part of his body; the shoulders, the arms, his chest, his belly, his dick, his legs; still the same like yesterday and all the years before. He would never be an erotic model. But then he noticed the small red mark on his shoulder and the memories of the last night let him smile.

„You are beautiful,“ Zeke had told him before he bent down and started to tease him. So soft and warm his hands, so tender his kisses while he slowly discovered every part of his body. At first, Casey had felt inexperienced and clumsy but Zeke had gently kissed all his uneasiness away.

„I want you, Casey,“ he had murmured. And some time later, moaning with lust: „God, you are so hot.“

Unable to resist for longer Casey had finally given in into the sensation; had left the world behind. So long he had dreamed about this night but the reality was so much better.

After his second climax, Zeke had held him into his arms and whispered, almost inaudible.  
„I love you!“

…

With a sappy grin on his lips, Casey stared at his mirror image one last time before he grabbed his clothes. His black jeans, he usually didn't wear at school and the new dark-blue shirt he had gotten for his birthday last week. Never again he would be the geek from school.

THE END  


**Author's Note:**

> originally written for Fan-Flashworks 
> 
> also posted at my Journals (LJ and DW)


End file.
